The Savior of Light within Darkness
by Vampire Tails
Summary: *Summary is inside* Rated T for safety, although the majority of the story is Rated K. Genres: Humor, and Friendship. There are some themes and characters from Kingdom Hearts but there is no third category. I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Boktai.
1. Summary

**The Savior of Light within Darkness**

Disclaimer

Me: I will only say it once. As a matter of fact, I'll let Kurt Oglividge say it.

Kurt Oglividge: Vampire Tails doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Boktai. Sonic the Hedgehog belongs to Sega and Sega only.

Me: Sad isn't it?

Summary

When a prophecy tells of a Sacred Sword and the Chosen One, a lot of unsolved questions rise from the ashes. Such as: "Who is the Chosen One?", "What is the Sacred Sword?" and many others. Once all these questions are answered, only one question remains: "Can he save the world from the Darkness, or will he fail?" Read to find out! R&R.


	2. Prologue

**The Savior of Light within Darkness**

Prologue

-The Prophecy-

When Darkness falls upon the world and begins its encroachment upon it, only one person is able to stop it…

…A person with a Pure Heart shall be the one to rid the world of Darkness…

Once Darkness falls, Chaos will ensue and the Chosen One will bring Peace back to the world.

The Sacred Sword will choose the Chosen One and, together, will eradicate and purify the Darkness.

Once the Darkness is destroyed, the Keyhole will reveal itself.

By locking the Keyhole, the world will be safe and the Darkness will be destroyed, forevermore.

-End of Prophecy-

"Th' Sacred Sword, eh…? A person with a Pure Heart…" A country voice repeated the words, "What does it all mean? It sho' ain't that Solar Boy; he fits another prophecy… But if it ain't him, then who is it?"


	3. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**The Savior of Light Within Darkness**

Chapter One: The Beginning

A young boy with blonde messy hair and brown eyes was running through the Ancient Forest. He has what looks like a white vertical bandage on his right cheek and wore a gray headband with strange red and white markings, a red scarf, gray and blue armor with gold cuffs and black sleeves, light brown shorts and gray boots with black cuffs. He stopped in front of a blue-gray mansion, the place where the Sunflower Girl told him the next Vampire was. A small golden sunflower with white eyes, orange petals and blush marks, a long nose, and green petals and tail appeared next to him.

"Are you ready, Django?" He asked him.

The boy known as Django nodded, "Yes, I'm ready, Master Otenko." He then pointed at the door, "Now let's get that Vampire!"

"Right!"

And with that, the sunflower known as Otenko followed the boy into the mansion, so that he may find and destroy the Vampire inside.

-An Hour Later-

Django ran into a room in the Mansion and Otenko appeared. He then looked at the golden flower.

"Where could that Vampire be," The boy angrily asked. "We've looked everywhere!"

"I don't know," Otenko replied, "Maybe it could be…" He then heard a sound, "What's that?"

The two turned around to see a short and slim blue hedgehog with Emerald Green eyes and a black shirt and black jeans with a black cape. He had white gloves and red and white shoes. There was a black scar that ran diagonally down his left eye, causing it to be half-closed, half-open. Django summoned his Solar Gun and aimed it at him and the blue hedgehog backed away in fear, shouting, "Wait! I can help you!"

The boy wasn't relenting was about to pull the trigger when Otenko flew in the way, saying, "Hold on a second. Let's hear him out."

The boy lowered his Solar Gun but kept it out just in case the hedgehog played any tricks.

"Are you a Vampire?" He asked, although certain of the answer.

The hedgehog looked at him and said, "Yes… but I never wanted to be one…" He paused before saying, "The Master never wants me to leave the house and daylight, but I have and it hasn't hurt me a bit."

"But… you're a Vampire… how is that possible?"

"Maybe it's because he has a pure heart," The sunflower suggested; the boy looked at him confused, "I can sense his heart and it is pure; a rare quality in a Vampire." He then turned to the blue hedgehog, "Listen, can you help us?"

"Yes," He nodded, "I can. I can help you find the Master."

He went over to a bookcase and pulled out a blue book and the bookcase moved over, revealing a secret passage that was leading down the stairs. He motioned for the others to follow him, but not before getting a torch.

"So, what's your name?" Otenko asked, hoping to start a conversation.

"I go by Sonic the Hedgehog… but the Master calls me Maurice Oglividge." He paused slightly, as if hesitating, "I was forced to drink the blood of humans he hunts, and I was longing for someone to save me from this torture. And now, you're here and I can finally be free. And your help won't go unnoticed: I will use my vampire powers to help you on your journey."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Django rejected with a wave of his hand.

"Are you crazy?" Otenko argued, "Offers like this shouldn't be passed up. He could help us track down other Vampires and…" He was interrupted by Sonic.

"It's okay, I understand." He said, "You don't want a Vampire on your team. I know your kind: Vampire Hunters. I wouldn't mind if you destroyed me; I'd give anything to be free of this curse."

He led them down a few more steps before he got to a strange looking wall.

"The hallway to the Master's Room is through here. This is as far as I can take you. You can activate this door by pressing in this stone," Sonic pointed to the red stone situated in between the gray stones, halfway up the wall, and it seemed to be the only red stone there, "There is a place for you to rest up in the hallway before you battle so be sure to stop there. Good luck and let me warn you, he is not a merciful guy."

The blue hedgehog then turned and left and when he was out of earshot—Vampires can hear over a mile away so he had a long time to wait—Django asked, "Since when were Vampires merciful?"

Otenko shrugged and flew up to push in the red stone that Sonic mentioned and it activated, all the gray stones underneath the red stone vanished, revealing another secret passage. The two entered the hallway and, sure enough, there was a red Immortal sign at the end of it. There was another door with a green sign that said Healing and they entered.

"Why on earth would you turn down such an offer?"

"Give me one good reason why we should let a Vampire join our group?"

There was no answer from Otenko and Django quipped, "Yeah, I thought so. And besides, Vampires are deceptive; that story is a lie if I've ever heard one."

"That blue hedgehog has a pure heart, and people with pure hearts are honest and true." The sunflower said. "If he was deceptive, then why would he lead us here?"

Django shrugged and sat on the couch for a while, rejuvenating. When his health and energy was full, he left the room, followed by Otenko.

"The least you could do is consider the offer; you won't get an offer like this again!"

"Would you shut up about the offer," The boy angrily exclaimed, tensing up, "Vampires are not welcome in our group, and that's final!"

Django then ran into the room, ready to fight the Immortal. The sunflower shook his head in pity and disappointment before he followed.

-The Master's Room-

The boy looked around and saw that this was a large room and he saw a green hedgehog who looked similar to the blue hedgehog they saw earlier, also wearing a black shirt and black pants with a black cape, standing in the middle of the room. He did wear dark sunglasses, but even this couldn't stop Django from seeing his glowing Ruby Red eyes. He wore black boots and white gloves.

"Ahh, so you're Solar Boy Django," The green hedgehog sneered, "You're the one who's been going around and destroying my Vampire brothers and sisters. Say, why don't you go and destroy my brother; he's the real target."

"No, _you're_ the real target." The boy replied, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes narrowing, "I'll destroy you first. (And maybe that other Vampire later.)"

"Tough to fool, eh?" The hedgehog questioned, smirking evilly, "Well… I guess I'll go ahead and introduce myself and afterwards I'll add you to my menu. My name's Scourge the Hedgehog, and me and my pitiful brother will have a large feast tonight!"

He then summoned a long and sharp whip and whipped the floor with it, showing off. Django reacted by pulling out his Solar Gun and this began the hardest, most life changing battle of his life. (A/N: You'll see why it was the most life changing battle later on)

-Battle: Scourge the Hedgehog-

Scourge started off by grabbing a barrel with his whip and throwing it at Django. The boy quickly dodged the barrel and fired the Solar Gun at Scourge, who suffered a hit. The green hedgehog charged up for while before he shouted, "WHIP FRENZY!"

He then gave Django a series of whips, pausing after every 3rd whip. The boy did see an opening in the pause but the hedgehog was too fast; he would begin approximately 4 seconds after pausing, so he couldn't attack. Scourge stopped his attack at the 9th whip and seemed to be resting, rejuvenating his energy. Django took this time to shoot a frenzy of Sol shots at him; some of them missed, others struck head-on.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Scourge yelled, seeing that his HP was low, and he did not mess around after that fact.

The green hedgehog then spun around the room, swinging his whip, hitting every object in the room, including Django a few times. After a while, he stopped and started charging up his ultimate attack. During this time, Scourge was invulnerable to any attack and the boy had no choice but to watch in horror. Otenko appeared and urged him to move, but his feet were frozen to the ground.

"(So, this is how I'll die, huh?)" The boy closed his eyes, bracing himself for the attack.

"Heh, heh, heh… Say your prayers!" The green hedgehog shouted, raising his now rainbow-colored whip, "FULL ELEMENTAL BLAST!"

He slammed down the whip in Django's direction and blue lightning sprang up from the floor and shot toward him. The boy expected to be hit with the attack, but it was too slow coming. He snapped his eyes open just in time to see the blue hedgehog he met earlier jump in front of him, thus taking the brutal attack, Django watched on in shock. The attack ended and the blue hedgehog fell to the ground, jolted by the thousands of volts that went through his body.

"(That blue hedgehog… saved my life…?)"

"Just what I thought… I knew my pathetic little brother would betray the Vampires; it was only a matter of time…."

The boy walked over to the injured blue hedgehog and knelt down beside him to see if he was still alive—no one would be able to survive that, not even a Vampire—and, thankfully, he heard hoarse breathing.

"(This Vampire really does have a pure heart… He's saved my life, now it's time for me to save his.)" He stood up and continued looking at the blue hedgehog, who had just sacrificed his own wellbeing to save the boy's life.

"Heh, heh, heh… Looks like you won't have to dirty your hands, Solar Boy," Scourge smirked. "The problem has already been taken care of for you." He then cackled, raising his hands to the sky.

Django slowly looked at the green hedgehog, narrowing his eyes, and, driven by an urge to help the blue hedgehog, aimed his Solar Gun at Scourge, "He's not my problem, at least, not anymore…"

The green hedgehog stopped cackling and looked in fear at the golden gun that was aimed at him.

"…You're the problem!" The boy shouted and fired the gun, releasing a beam of sunlight.

The beam hit Scourge and he screamed from the pain. He knew what was happening to him; he was dying.

"No! This can't be happening! I am invincible! AHHH!"

The green hedgehog disintegrated, thus ending the battle.

-Battle: Scourge the Hedgehog: Victory!-

Django and Otenko gathered around the blue hedgehog.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Otenko asked.

"He'll be fine. He's still alive." Django replied, nodding.

"Now do you believe me? Pure hearts can reside in any person, human and Vampire alike and only I can sense it." The sunflower stated, "It's just that Vampires who have pure hearts are rarer."

The boy nodded and at that moment, Sonic woke up, groaning.

"Is…my brother defeated…?" He asked and the two nodded, "That's good… I'm sure he's happier now…"

He managed a weak smile and shook a little bit from the pain. Django then remembered the Healing Room and carefully picked the hedgehog up and carried him out of the room, followed by Otenko. They then went inside the room and placed Sonic on the couch.

"Thank you, Django, Otenko…"

"How'd you know our names?" The boy asked startled.

"Like Scourge, I, too, know the legends of Solar Boy Django as well as Master Otenko." He answered.

"Now that we've gotten ourselves acquainted, how about telling us about your life?" The sunflower asked, "If it's not any trouble."

"No, it's no trouble at all…" He took a deep breath before beginning, "Before the Vampires turned us into one of them we were a strong family. Kurt Oglividge and Sally Oglividge bore and raised us to respect the lives of humans. My dad was a Vampire and he did all he could to teach us to respect their lives before the rest of his kind found out." He paused to shudder, "Then the fateful night came, I was 9 years old and Niles Oglividge was 11 years old. The Vampires found out and killed our mother and took our father away; that was the last time I saw him. Then they turned us into Vampires and expected us to hunt and kill humans for food. I didn't want to, so Niles reluctantly took up the job. 2 years later, he grew more malicious and cruel and he started mistreating me. He didn't seem pleased when I called him by his name, so I called him 'Master'…"

He paused again, "I retained my parents' teachings, but my older brother threw it all away. He grew hungry for blood and power over the years and it's like I didn't know him anymore. This mansion was a haven for me, but lately it's transformed into a cage and I couldn't get out. Whenever he would come in from his nightly hunts, dragging in a human for me, he would say, 'Since you're younger, you feed first.'"

-Flashback: Sonic's Point of View-

My brother, Scourge, dragged in the whimpering human and dropped him in front of me.

"Since you're younger, you feed first. And bring 'it' to me when you're done."

The green hedgehog then went on to his room downstairs and I looked at the human. This one was a young girl wearing a white dress with polka dots, her eyes were pleading for me to let her go. I was guilty, knowing that I couldn't, and I looked away, not wanting to go through with it. I sighed and walked slowly towards her and she got up and backed away.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you." I tried to keep my voice as low as I could.

This didn't seem to calm her and she backed even farther away from me, she had good reason for it too.

"Calm down, please… I want you to calm down…" I managed to get close enough to gently grab her hand.

The girl seemed to calm down from my gentle touch and I said, "Now, think happy thoughts, okay? Erase every negative emotion and replace them with positive emotions. If you don't do this, it will be painful."

The girl seemed to do what I said and I smiled. I leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I'll try to be as gentle as I can, okay?"

I saw her nod and I opened my mouth and my canines turned into fangs. They hovered over her neck, and I was reluctant to go through with this.

I then heard her say, "It's okay… with you, I'll be fine…"

This statement managed to free me from my reluctance and I gently punctured the girl's neck and slowly drained her blood. With each pull, I felt even guiltier, even though it tasted so good. Then I slowly withdrew my fangs from out of her neck, leaving behind a pair of circular holes, and looked at her; she looked so pale and weak.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah…" She said weakly, nodding.

Suddenly, she fainted and I gasped, concerned. Then I wiped my mouth and sighed with guilt, but I knew it had to be done. I picked her up and carried her to my brother, and swallowed a sob on the way there.

-Flashback Ends-

"I treated each and every one of them with kindness, but my brother did just the opposite. As each day passed by, I yearned for someone to rescue me and my brother. We had a few Vampire Hunters come through here but they tried to destroy me and when time came to defeat my brother, they were defeated. Now you came along and defeated him and in return I will join you, that is, if you accept."

The blue hedgehog sat up, fully rejuvenated, and waited for Django's decision.

"Or you could destroy me and I can finally be free of this curse…"

The boy nodded and said, "I accept."

"Which one: Me joining you or you destroying me?"

"The former, of course!" Django exclaimed, smiling and Sonic jumped up and hugged him, catching the boy unawares.

"Yes! It's been a long time since I've seen the Sun and I'm more than happy to feel its warmth again! Thank you! Where can we start?"

"Stop…crushing…me…!" Django groaned.

"Heh, heh… sorry…" The blue hedgehog let go of him and backed off.

"First, let's head back to town; the others are waiting for us." Otenko said, since the boy was still recovering from the hedgehog's bear hug.

"There are others like you guys?" Sonic asked; Otenko nodded, "Cool, I can't wait to meet them!"

"They're not Vampire Hunters like us," The Solar Boy strained out, "But their work is similar."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The blue hedgehog started to blast off until Otenko stopped him, "What?"

"Don't you have another pair of clothes besides that?"

"Yeah, I do. You guys go on, I'll catch up."

Sonic zipped upstairs to his room, while Django and Otenko walked out of the room.

"Eager little guy, isn't he?" The boy asked; a sweat drop on his forehead.

The golden sunflower chuckled and followed the boy out of the mansion. The sun was setting and the two were walking out the mansion. They were soon joined by Sonic, who was wearing an unbuttoned black vest, a white shirt and red shorts complete with a black belt. He had on the same white gloves and red and white shoes. It was amazing how quickly the blue hedgehog could change from serious to fun. This was certainly going to be an unusual adventure.


	4. Chapter 2: Pure Heart

**The Savior of Light within Darkness**

Chapter Two: Pure Heart

=**San Miguel, the City of the Sun**=

Otenko, Django and Sonic walked into the town and Sonic looked on in wonder.

"Welcome to San Miguel!" The boy and the sunflower exclaimed.

"Whoa, this town is pretty!" The blue hedgehog smiled.

"If you think this is pretty, wait until you see it when the Sun is up." Django stated.

"Hey guys!" A voice called.

The three turned to the direction of the voice and saw a girl with short, slightly spiky pink hair, an orange hoodie, brown eyes, white shorts, pink stockings and black boots.

"Hey, Zazie!" Everyone except Sonic greeted.

"Who's the new guy?" She asked, eyeing the hedgehog.

"My name's Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog!" He extended his gloved hand for a handshake, "It's nice to meet ya!"

"Back at ya!" The country girl shook his hand, but felt something strange, "(Why does it feel so cold?)"

She withdrew her hand and the hedgehog was confused.

"Uhm… okay…?"

"What's wrong, Zazie?" Otenko asked.

"There's somethin' in his eyes," She began, "Ah can't put mah finger on it, but it's similar to th' Vampires. An' his arm is so cold..."

There was silence in the area and Sonic was worried, "Zazie? Is everything alright?"

Suddenly, she summoned her staff and the blue hedgehog backed away.

"He's a Vampire! Get outta this town! Before Ah blast yer out!"

Otenko stopped her, "Don't worry, he's a good one!"

"Well… if yer say so… But how can he get past mah barrier? Nothin' can get past that!"

"Maybe it's broken." Django smirked. Bad idea.

Zazie smacked the boy upside the head with her staff, "Mah barrier nevah breaks! How dare yer say somethin' so stupid?"

"Heh, heh… ahh, sorry…" The boy said, rubbing his head.

"In any case, how on earth can he get in here? Mah barrier keeps out anythin' dark, 'specially Vampires."

"I think, that perhaps his pure heart let him in." Otenko explained.

Zazie stared at him for a while before saying, "Yer kiddin' me, right?"

"No, totally serious." A frown was visible on the sunflower's face.

She burst out laughing a while later, "Ah don't believe you! This is some kind of sick joke, right?"

The others had serious expressions on their faces, except for Sonic, who was confused about the light barrier.

Zazie slowly stopped laughing and looked at the sky, "The Sun's rising; yer better find some dark place to hide in before yer hide is cooked!"

"Don't worry, I'll be okay." Sonic assured her.

The country girl looked on in fear as the Sun came over the sky and bathed the town in its light. To her surprise, the hedgehog wasn't affected by the sunlight.

"Wha…? But… how? He…" Zazie stuttered in shock.

"Also a result of his pure heart, isn't it cool?" Otenko asked, smiling.

"…Vampires don't have hearts; they're empty, completely empty!" The girl seethed, waving her arms.

"That's not true," Sonic said, a little bit hurt, "We do have feelings. And we're not empty."

The girl grabbed his cold arm, surprising him, "Whoa! Hey!"

"Ah'll prove to yer once an' fer all that Vampires don't have hearts!"

She then pulled him closer and put her hand on his chest, feeling for a heartbeat.

The blue hedgehog blushed out of embarrassment.

"Uhm… you're invading my privacy…" He said, trying to get away from her, but to no avail.

Her angry expression turned into one of shock when she felt that his chest was warm and she was shocked even more when she started to hear a heartbeat.

"He…does have a heart…" Zazie let go of his arm and backed off, "…An' it's so…warm…" She looked at him inquisitively.

"Don't you see, Zazie?" Otenko flew up to her, "He does have a heart, a pure one at that."

"But it still doesn't explain th' light barrier!"

"The light barrier is able to keep out anything with Darkness as its power, but yields to those whose hearts are pure."

"An' th' Sun?"

"Same thing, actually," Otenko began, clearing his throat and donning a teacher's cap and glasses, "The Sun will burn away at anything made up of Darkness, but does not harm those who are pure at heart."

The area was silent once again and Sonic didn't like silence so he broke it, "This sunlight doesn't affect me. But large amounts of it can hurt me, like Django's Solar Gun or the Pile Driver."

"So, how did yer guys meet? Oh, let me guess… this lil' fella here helped yer find th' Master an' he also sacrificed his wellbeing for yer."

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened, how'd you know?" Django asked for Sonic's benefit; he closed the blue hedgehog's mouth.

"Yer should know this, Django, shame on yer! It's me star readin'. Th' stars tell me what happened in th' past, what happens in th' present, and what will happen in th' future," Zazie explained. "Be sure to hang on to this knowledge, Solar Boy."

"Thanks, Zazie. And goodbye!" Otenko exclaimed and the three left.

"(Could this be th' guy who's destined to save this world from th' Darkness? The one from me star readin'? ...What? No, it couldn't be; th' stars said nothin' 'bout a Vampire! However, Ah can't help but wonder…)"


	5. Chapter 3: Ideas

**The Savior of Light within Darkness**

Chapter Three: Ideas

Otenko, Django, and Sonic were sleeping peacefully in the hotel, when Zazie burst through the doors.

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy heads!"

The blue hedgehog woke up easily, sitting up in the bed, rubbing the dust out of his eyes; the others stayed asleep.

"What is it, Zazie?" Sonic groaned and he got out of the bed.

"Good, yer up." The country girl didn't seem fazed by the polka dot boxer shorts, but she felt she had to say something, "Nice boxers."

"Wha—?" He seemed confused, but when he looked down, he saw the problem, "OH!"

He desperately covered himself and blushed madly.

"Nya ha hah, don't worry yerself; Ah won't tell anyone!" She waved it off. "Ah have somethin' to show yer guys downstairs. Do me a favor an' wake up those dunderheads, 'kay?"

Sonic nodded, still blushing, "(How embarrassing…)"

Zazie left the room and he sighed of relief. He went over to his clothes and put on his white shirt, black vest and red shorts and fastened the black belt. He then put on his red and white shoes and looked over to Django and Otenko, who were still sleeping. The blue hedgehog sweat dropped; how they could sleep through Zazie's shouts was beyond him. Sonic sighed before he proceeded to wake them up.

-Downstairs-

The country girl was sitting at one of the tables, waiting for the three to come down.

"(What is takin' 'em so long?)"

Finally, Sonic came down the stairs, followed by a tired Django and an angry Otenko.

"Well, it's 'bout time yer guys came down!" Zazie exclaimed, jumping out of the chair and walking over to them. She then noticed the boy's burnt hair and the sunflower's wet, droopy petals, "What happened?"

"Sonic happened!" Otenko shouted.

"Well, if you would've gotten up within the 100 times I called you, I wouldn't have gone to such extreme measures!" The blue hedgehog shouted back.

The two were nose to nose, staring daggers at each other, sparks of war in their eyes.

Zazie jumped in between them, separating them and stopped a fight from happening, "Now hold on for jus' a cotton-pickin' minute! Sonic, what did yer do to wake 'em up?"

"I lit Django's hair on fire and I threw some water on Otenko. Before this, I tried playing the drums as loud as I could."

"Nya ha hah, exactly what Ah would've done! Good job, Sonic!" She gave him a pat on the shoulder.

Django and Otenko just stood there, their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open; the aforementioned hedgehog just blushed slightly and scratched his head.

"If yer would've jus' woke up when Ah called yer th' first time, none of this would've happened!"

"So, uh… what did you want to tell us about, Zazie?" The blue hedgehog asked, hoping to change the subject, since he noticed that the two were glaring daggers at him.

"Oh yeah," She exclaimed. "Ah have somethin' to show yer boys." She then pulled out a notebook and opened it, "Ah uncovered this prophecy th' other mornin' by readin' th' stars. Ah wanted to show it to yer then but you were already gone. Ah'm trying to decipher it but Ah had no such luck, so Ah thought maybe yer had some ideas."

The three looked over the prophecy.

"…A pure heart…? Sacred sword…?" Sonic repeated to himself; the others looked at him inquisitively, "Why does it all seem familiar…?"

"What is it, Sonic?" Django asked.

"… I had a dream last night… Me and my father were talking, telepathically I guess… Two days after the Immortals turned me and my brother into Vampires…"

-Flashback: Sonic's Point of View-

It was night and I was in bed, asleep. I heard a soft voice calling my name and I sat up, seeing a white figure of my dad.

"Daddy, is that you?" I asked hopefully.

"Yes, it's me," He said, "But due to certain complications I wasn't able to see you in person."

At that, I feared the worst and my dad assured me that it wasn't death.

"The Vampires took me away from you because I was trying to teach you to respect humans' lives. Humans hate us because they think we see them as nothing but food. Driven by an insatiable thirst for blood, we kill anyone in cold blood just to satisfy that craving. To them, we're seen as empty, heartless creatures that have no right to inhabit this world. But, you… you're a special kind of Vampire."

"Special? How am I special?" I asked him and he smiled.

"You're special because you have a Pure Heart. Not many Vampires have this ability, not even I have one. You have the ability to make peace with the humans and restore order to the world. My time is almost up. Remember this and remember it well: never give in and keep my teachings close to your heart. Farewell, my son, I have a feeling that I will see you again…" Kurt Oglividge then faded into the darkness.

I sat up in the bed for quite some time, trying to put together the pieces. Then, tired, I fell back on the pillow and drifted off into a deep sleep.

-Flashback Ends-

Zazie thought about this before asking, "Say, maybe it has somethin' to do with yer, don't yer think?"

"It might be that, but…" Sonic rubbed his chin in deep thought, "This prophecy doesn't say anything about a Vampire with a pure heart."

"That's what Ah thought at first, but maybe it does fit yer."

"How?" The blue hedgehog asked, looking at her inquisitively.

"They always said that prophecies are tricky." Otenko stated, getting the others' attention, "But this one is trickier beyond imagination."

"Otenko does have a point there," The country girl agreed, "No other prophecy is as tricky as this. Other prophecies Ah could solve with me eyes shut or maybe even sleepin', but… Ah think maybe Ah'm losing me touch…" Zazie concluded sadly, allowing her head to drop.

Sonic felt sorry for her and gently grabbed her hand and she looked at him, quivering from the coldness he gave off.

"Don't say that, Zazie… you just need help. And believe me, with our help, we'll decipher this thing, alright?" The hedgehog flashed a thumbs-up, hoping to cheer her up.

"Yeah… yeah, yer right, Ah shouldn't be down on meself!" She exclaimed proudly; Sonic felt happy now that she was, "An' besides, a Sunflower should hold its head up high! Awright then, let's continue this prophecy!"

-**Meanwhile: At the Mansion**-

Scourge woke up in the same area he was defeated, rubbing his head.

"Ugh… what happened?" He asked himself, and then he looked around, "Sonic! Little brother! Where are you?"

"Sonic's not here right now…" An evil voice whispered, sending chills down the green hedgehog's spine.

His now Sapphire Blue eyes widened in fear as he turned around to see who the owner of the voice was, which ended up being his last mistake. Twelve black creatures with golden eyes—he couldn't get a good view of them since it was so dark—carried him, or rather dragged him off into the darkness. The voice laughed sinisterly and its laugh slowly faded into the darkness.


	6. Chapter 4: The Discussion

**The Savior of Light within Darkness**

Chapter Four: The Discussion

Sonic was lying on the railing of the balcony, looking up at the sky when Zazie came running in.

"Hey, Sonic!"

The sudden shout startled him and made him fall off, but luckily, Zazie was there and she grabbed him and pulled him up.

He regained his breath and asked, "What are you trying to do to me? Kill me before you solve that prophecy? You could at least try to cover up your jealousy…!"

"No, Sonic," She stopped his ranting, "That's not it! Ah have somethin' to show yer! It's really important! Let's go!"

She grabbed his arm and ran downstairs and the blue hedgehog allowed her to pull him along.

"Could you at least tell me what it's about?" Sonic exclaimed; he had never seen her like this in the past 3 days he was here, something must be wrong.

"It's 'bout th' prophecy! Ah was studyin' it after yer guys gave me some clues an' Ah think Ah'm gettin' closer to figurin' it out!"

They finally stopped at the round table with the prophecy on it.

"Ah'm not so sure 'bout this but… Ah think th' person with th' Pure Heart is you."

"Me?" Sonic pointed to himself; Zazie nodded.

"Yes, yer th' key to all this. Yer see, it jus' said 'person', it didn't specify whether he or she was a Vampire or not."

"But," He sighed, "It's still anyone's prophecy… It just doesn't make any sense…" He closed his eyes in thought, "No sense at all…"

"Remember what Otenko said?" The country girl asked.

"Something about sensing pure hearts?"

"Yep, he said that he was th' only one who could sense it. An' no one in this town has one; not even me or Lita!" Zazie explained.

"Who's Lita?"

"Oh, Ah forgot; you two haven't met yet," She chuckled sheepishly. "If he sensed a person with a Pure Heart, he would've said somethin', right?"

"Yeah, I guess he could've…" Sonic agreed, although uncertain.

"An' it's what yer dad said, too, that was crucial to me findings. He said that…" Zazie drifted off.

"…I have a Pure Heart; a rare quality among Vampires…" The blue hedgehog finished, looking at her.

"That's right," She nodded, smiling. "So, yer th' only option."

"I guess…" He sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets, "But, how does this apply to me?"

"That, Ah'm not so sure… but what Ah do know is that this prophecy belongs to yer."

"…So, uh… what did you find out about the rest of the prophecy?"

"So far, nothin'… but Ah chalked up th' Darkness to be th' Vampires."

Sonic shook his head, "No, it's not the Vampires."

"What do yer mean it ain't them? There ain't any other types of Darkness, is there?"

The blue hedgehog slightly cringed at her grammar usage, but she was country after all and decided to let it rush down the forgetful river.

"Zazie, look at it this way. Vampires, excluding me and dad, hate sunlight and wouldn't be seen outside their homes at that time," He explained, "Zombies, ghouls and other dark creatures do the same as well. I have a feeling that this type of Darkness is going to be active, day and night."

"Okay, if yer say so… But, what is it?"

"I don't know… I guess that's something to think about tomorrow, huh?"

"Ah guess… Well, thanks for takin' time outta yer day to help me with this, Sonic."

"No problem," He nodded, "Oh, and Zazie?"

"Yeah?" She replied.

"If you need me again, just whistle."

The blue hedgehog then went back upstairs to rest on the balcony.

"(…If what he says is true, then Ah have a bad feelin' 'bout this…)"


	7. Chapter 5: Weird Dreams

I am not dead for those who are wondering. I'm going to upload the next chapter although I think nobody's going to read it.

And I do NOT own ANYTHING except for the plot and the words.

**The Savior of Light within Darkness**

Chapter Five: Weird Dream

Sonic was seen sleeping in his bed, not still like the rest of them were, but tossing and turning and fidgeting.

-In His Dream-

The blue hedgehog was seen fighting off black creatures like nothing before. He was both injured and tired, but this didn't stop him from fighting. The black creatures attacked viciously and one bit him on the arm. Sonic screamed and threw it off and kicked it, making it disappear. Next thing he knew, the creatures jumped on him.

"Sonic…" A voice called from the outer world. It called again, only louder, "Sonic!"

-Nightmare Ends-

The blue hedgehog whimpered and Zazie was trying to wake him up.

"Sonic! Sonic, wake up!"

Said hedgehog shot up in bed, screaming.

"Sonic! Sonic, it's okay! It's me!"

He looked at her, gasping for breath, "Oh, Zazie… I… What were those things…?"

He felt himself, checking for injuries and missing body parts. He sighed of relief when he found that he was fine and looked at the country girl again, who seemed confused about the whole ordeal.

"What are yer talkin' 'bout?"

"It was crazy… I was fighting off a whole bunch of black creatures. I was injured but still fighting… Then, they jumped me and I heard a voice calling me…" The blue hedgehog rubbed his head, "And that was it… Am I okay?"

"Of course yer are, Sonic. Yer here, aren't yer?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I guess…"

"It was just a dream, 'kay?" Zazie rubbed his arm to comfort him; she was pretty much used to the hedgehog's cold skin, "A dream an' nothin' else."

"Okay…" He nodded. "But it felt so… so real… I have a feeling that it's a vision for something yet to come…"

"Well, yer bettah hope it ain't that!"

Sonic smiled—her cheerful attitude could make someone happy in a matter of minutes, no matter what, and that's what he liked about Zazie.

"Yer bettah get some rest…" Zazie said; the blue hedgehog looked at her confused, "Don't yer remember? We're goin' on a tour of this fantastical city!"

"Oh yeah, I remember you saying something like that…" He lied back on his bed, "Good night, Zazie."

"Good night, Sonic!"

She then left the room and thought about the dream—she thought about it all until she was in her room. As for Sonic, he was still wide awake on his bed thinking about the dream-vision.

"(What were those creatures? Why were they attacking me? Could they be the Darkness in the prophecy? No, I've learned from my mom never to jump to conclusions. But, still… I can't help but think…)"

He then drifted off into a deep sleep, these questions still pressed in his mind.


	8. Chapter 6: The Stereotypical Tour

Once again, I don't own anything... except the plot... and the story... Characters are not mine...

**The Savior of Light within Darkness**

Chapter Six: The Stereotypical Tour

Sonic had come downstairs, where Zazie, Django and Otenko were waiting.

"Hey, Sonic, how's tricks?" Django greeted, raising his hand for a high five.

The blue hedgehog didn't respond nor did he return the high five. The boy slowly put his hand down, confused.

"What's goin' on, Sonic?" Zazie asked. Still no response. "This isn't like yer, Sonic! Come on, cheer up!"

Finally, he showed some type of reaction.

He rubbed his head, "Sorry guys… I couldn't sleep… So, I'm kinda beside myself today…"

The country girl thought about this for a minute before she suggested, "How 'bout we cancel we cancel this tour so yer can catch up on sleep?"

"You don't have to do that, Zazie… I… I'll be okay…"

"Yer sho' don't look fine to me," She disagreed, "Ah want yer to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed on this tour! Ah'll postpone it for an hour an' Ah expect for yer to be yer ol' happy self, 'kay?"

Sonic nodded sleepily, and then he went over to a table, sat down and went to sleep.

Otenko looked at Zazie, "What are we supposed to do in the meantime?"

"Eh, Ah dunno," She shrugged; the others went wide-eyed, "Why don't yer go play some cards or somethin'?"

She left and Otenko and Django looked at each other, sparks of war in their eyes.

-An Hour Later-

The blue hedgehog woke up, rubbing his eyes. He lifted his head off the table and looked around. Sonic saw Django and Otenko playing cards.

The boy looked at his last card stomped his feet in anger, "GRAAH! I'm an Old Maid!"

The sunflower laughed maniacally and held his leaf out. Django grudgingly went into his pocket, pulled out a five and gave it to Otenko, grumbling angrily. The sunflower smirked at his prize; Sonic sweat dropped.

"I win again!" Otenko exclaimed, his voice unusually high and raspy.

"Grrr! How come I can never win?" The boy growled.

"One word, Django: Luck! And you, to put it mildly, just don't have it!" Otenko explained, continuing to mock the boy by waving the five dollar bill in his face.

"I am going to get you so bad…" Django seethed.

The blue hedgehog couldn't help but chuckle at the whole thing. He looked behind himself and saw Zazie sitting at a table on his right hand side, pointing a camera at Django and Otenko; she must be taping it.

"Come on, Otenko, just one more game!"

"Nope, it just wouldn't seem right." His voice was back to normal. "I've already taken half of your money. Do you want to add something else to that list?"

The country girl turned the camera off, put it away and walked over to the two, "Sorry Solar Boy! There isn't gonna be one more game!"

"WHAT?" Django exploded, "But why?"

"Sonic's awake," She replied, pointing at the blue hedgehog, "Which means we can go on our tour! Or have yer forgotten 'bout th' whole thing?"

"I don't see why we have to go on this thing in the first place…" He muttered.

"In case yer didn't know, Sonic doesn't know diddly 'bout th' town, aside from th' hotel an' th' barrier, an' that's why we're going; to introduce him to them wonderful folks as well as th' shops. Now, yer can stay here if yer want to, but we're goin'!"

Sonic stood up and, along with Zazie and Otenko, left. Django stayed for a minute before realizing that weird things happen in this town and he got up and ran after them.

"Hey, wait for me!"

-Around the Town-

"The first place we have here is th' Fruit Shop," Zazie pointed to the shop on the corner, "The name of it is pretty self-explanatory, so, uh… Let's enter!"

"Zazie's not a very good tour guide, is she?" Django whispered to Otenko, who nodded; Sonic stifled a chuckle.

The four went in and the blue hedgehog looked around in awe; the place was clean and fruit was neatly stacked on shelves. Then he saw a girl standing at the counter; she wore a blue dress with short, white, puffy sleeves and a blue bow tie tied at the back. Her dark brown hair was curled and she wore her bangs in a Mickey Mouse fashion. She wore a dark brown turtleneck shirt underneath and brown shoes. Her eyes were an Emerald Green and they sparkled with serene happiness.

"Why hello there," She greeted, her voice soft, "I wasn't expecting visitors. Welcome to my shop, Django, Otenko and Zazie. How may I assist you?"

"Oh, we don't need help, Lita," Zazie waved it off, "We're jus' takin' this lil' fella on a tour of this town."

The girl looked around, but didn't see him.

Sonic sweat dropped and waved his arms, jumping up and down, "I'm right here!"

The brunette looked down in between Zazie and Django and saw the blue hedgehog, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there. When you said 'little fellow', you really did mean little."

He sweat dropped even more, "(Am I really that short?)"

"Sorry," She realized her joke could've offended him and quickly apologized, "So, what's your name?"

"My name's Sonic. What's yours?"

"My name's Lita. I'm the Earthly Maiden of this town and have been helping Master Django slay and purify Vampires for a long time now."

Sonic slightly cringed at the words "slay" and "Vampires" and pushed the "what would happen if she found out he was a Vampire" thought to the back of his mind.

"Although, it's not in a physical way," She added, "I opened up this shop to help him."

The Earthly Maiden walked over to the group and put her hand on his shoulder. Lita felt that his shoulder was cold and knew something was wrong. The girl punched the blue hedgehog without warning, contacting his jaw.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed, rubbing his jaw.

"He's a Vampire! Master Django, get the Pile Driver ready and I will get him ready to be purified!"

"Huh? Wait!" Sonic raised his hands in defense, his eyes wide.

"So long, dark Immortal!"

She readied her fist for another punch when Zazie and Django stepped in front of the blue hedgehog, defending him.

"What are you guys doing? He's a Vampire for goodness sakes!"

"Well, maybe he is," Django began, "But he's one of the few good ones!"

"What good Vampires; they're all evil monsters! I bet he's just waiting to sink his fangs into my neck! We've got to destroy him before it's too late!"

"I can't believe that you believe that horrible stereotype…" Sonic said.

The two moved out of the way to reveal the bleary-eyed hedgehog.

"Well, it's the truth!" Lita exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"Stereotypes are lies… and nothing else… You see what they do and then you pin a label on them and never relent on your decision. You see only one thing that happens and label them (Vampires) as malicious bloodthirsty monsters, and then you go blind to everything else," He paused to swallow a sob, "My dad was not like that, _I'm_ not like that. He sought to make peace with the humans and he even married one. I do agree that Vampires are evil and that they do horrible things—they even turned me into one—but keep an open mind and know that that stereotype doesn't apply to all Vampires… Over and out," He then left the Fruit Shop and went back to the hotel, thus ending the tour.

Lita slowly put her hands down and sighed in guilt. She was taught so many times never to stereotype, so why did she do it? She realized that she had lost a friend as soon as she made it, all because of her mouth. The Earthly Maiden was about to rush after him to apologize but Zazie stopped her.

"Ah don't think Sonic would want to see yer right at the moment."

"But, I want to apologize."

"You've done enough, Lita." Otenko stated, stoic, "Come on, guys. Let's go."

The three left and the girl allowed her head to drop in shame.

"(What did I just do?)"

-At the Hotel-

Zazie entered the hotel and called, "Sonic!"

She then thought about where he could be and snapped her fingers, "The balcony!"

She rushed upstairs and ran to the end of the hallway and saw the blue hedgehog sitting on the railing of the balcony with a depressed expression on his face.

"Sonic, are yer okay?" The country girl asked, walking up to him and leaning against the railing.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Yer know, Lita felt really bad 'bout what she said… How 'bout we continue this tour tomorrow?"

"No… the town's not ready for me; every time they touch me, they attack," He stated, taking evidence from what Zazie and Lita did, "And I don't think they'll ever be…"

The country girl decided to change the subject, but what should she change it to?

"…Listen, Zazie…" The blue hedgehog began, "I appreciate you trying to cheer me up, but… I just want to be left alone for right now… There's nothing wrong with you, it's just… complicated…"

She nodded and left, leaving him to his own devices. Zazie didn't want to leave without cheering him up first, but she did. She hated seeing him like that, although it was her first time, but sometimes you just have to let it take its course.


	9. Chapter 7: The Message

**You know what, I already have the next few chapters on my computer, so I'll just post them up and get rid of the suspense (not all at one time though. Yes, I know, I'm evil... *grins*)**

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, blah blah blah, nor Boktai, blah blah blah, nor any theme of Kingdom Hearts. They all belong to their respective companies, Sega, SquareEnix, and all that jazz.

**Now, without further adeu (sorry if I spelled that wrong), read on!**

* * *

**The Savior of Light within Darkness**

Chapter Seven: The Message

Zazie was studying the prophecy when Otenko and Django came downstairs.

"Good morning, Zazie." They greeted simultaneously.

"Good mornin', guys!" She waved, never taking her eyes off her notebook.

"So, how's that prophecy coming along?" The boy asked, coming to her side.

"It's comin' along jus' fine!"

The floating sunflower hovered over to her and looked over the prophecy. Suddenly, it started glowing and the country girl jumped out of her seat, startled.

"What's goin' on?" She questioned in surprise; her eyes wide.

"I have no idea!" Otenko shouted.

It stopped glowing and Zazie looked at it and noticed that there were words beneath her writing, written in gold.

"Huh? Ah didn't write that!"

"Maybe it happened when it glowed," Otenko suggested. "Read it, Zazie!"

"Okay… It says, 'Bring th' one with th' Pure Heart.'"

"Go and get the one with the Pure Heart!" The sunflower urged.

"How is she supposed to know who that is?" Django inquired.

"It's Sonic…" She mumbled; the others looked at her.

"What?"

"It's Sonic…" She repeated, louder.

"Well, hurry up and get him!" Otenko demanded.

Zazie snapped out of her trance and ran upstairs to the balcony, where the blue hedgehog was lying on the railing.

He looked at her, smiling, "Hey, Zazie, how's your day?"

"We need yer to come right now!"

"Is it about the prophecy again?" He asked, jumping down from the railing.

"Yes, it is an' we need yer right now! It's actin' real strange an' it told us to bring you to it!"

"Wait… It told you?"

"Yes, it did! Just come on down here an' take a look!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming."

Zazie ran on downstairs with Sonic in tow. They stopped in front of the table and the blue hedgehog looked at the prophecy. Suddenly, it started glowing again and started to float.

"Huh?" The hedgehog stared in awe at the floating paper and tilted his head, "Oh?"

A hologram came out of the paper and it was a blond man wearing a black coat.

"The Sacred Sword seems to have lost its way. It is deep in the southwest dungeon. Chosen One, you must retrieve it at once before it's too late!"

The hologram stopped and disappeared into the prophecy and it stopped floating. Sonic continued looking at the prophecy for a short while before he looked at Zazie.

"Think I should go?"

"Yeah, we'll take over from here, but Ah do think at least one of us should go with yer." The country girl suggested.

"…I think I'll be okay…" The blue hedgehog said after a while.

"Okay then," She nodded, "But take this."

She handed him a blue communicator and he looked at her, "What's this for?"

"Just in case yer need us."

He smiled and took it gratefully, "Thanks."

Sonic then turned to the door and looked back at them, flashing a thumbs-up.

"I'll be back. Don't worry…"

The rest nodded and the blue hedgehog walked through the doors and made his way to the dungeon.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... heh heh, this is sorta short, isn't it? I'm very sorry for that. I plan on revamping this story, though, so it might be longer due to descriptions and not just dialogue and stuff. I still have Lilo and Kirby to get through, so it may be a while before I even touch this story. So, so long (for now...)**


End file.
